The Rest of Eternity
by Twilight-Temptation
Summary: Bella and Edward lemon its my first so please review


_**This takes place in New Moon when toward the End. Edward and Bella just spent the day with each other and now they are in Bella's room talking. hope you like it. oh and please review its my first fanfict. kthnx! **_

_"Thank-you Edward" _

_"For what?"_

_"For another wonderful day with you!"_ He smile at my expression and chuckled in a low tone.

_"Oh Bella **you** make my life wonderful." _He flashed his beautiful crooked smile and I felt so unworthy of such a gift. God must have been feeling very generous when he sent me Edward. I was so plain next to him and yet he truly loved me.

Then never taking his eyes off of me, he said _"I want to try something."  
_

In that instant his lips met mine. It was soft and tender but just like all of our kisses , it was careful. It frustrated me sometimes when he would stop at those boundaries he drew, but he surprised me. This time he didn't stop. I pulled away as he gave me a worried look.

_"Bella are you alright?"_

_"Edward its ok...you don't have to do this."_

_"Bella you do know I love you and I will never hurt you or leave you ever again, right?"_

_"Of course I do, but you-------"_ He Cut me off placing his cold index finger to my lips.

_"Shhhh...Bella you are my life now so let me show you that you're my goddess."_

Right then his lips met mine again. This time it was deep and passionate. My fingers laced through his hair and in a fury of craze, I returned his kiss. My lips parted, inviting him in. His warm sweet scent drifted into my mouth. This was another Edward. He wasn't stopping or putting up his boundaries, but I liked it...in fact I loved it.

He kissed my forehead, _"Bella.."_ He kissed my right cheek, _"you're.."_ Then the left, _"absolutely.."_ And finally he kissed my nose, _"Beautiful."_

Then his lips teased mine. He moved down my neck, trailing down to my collarbone. He then looked at me as if to ask for permission and I nodded.

He unbuttoned the first button on my blouse and slowly made his way down replacing each button with a sweet kiss. My blouse found its way to the floor and Edward stared at my bare chest. He looked up at me and automatically a shriek of blush stained my cheeks. He started to giggle.

_"Bella, trust me you have nothing to be embarrassed about."_

I couldn't help giggling a little at his comment. He softly caressed my breast with his hand. The coldness made my peaks stand up in response. He kissed them with a tender gentleness that tantalized every part of my body. But this wasn't fair, he was still in his t-shirt and jeans.

_"Edward I believe you have too much clothing on."_

_"Oh, well what are you going to do about that?"_ he winked at me.

I pushed him off of me and made my way on top. I gave him the same wink and he raised his arms as if to give in to me which I found unbelievable sexy. I pulled his t-shirt over his head and then I stared.  
I stared at his sculpted chest. Every muscle was defined and right then and there I realize he was my very own personal Greek God, my very own Adonis. His face glistened in the moonlight that filtered through the slats in the window shades. He smile at me and his eyes smoldered, even in the dark.

I couldn't wait any longer. I pressed down hard on his lips and laced my fingers between his. He flipped me over with ease and in almost a frenzy, I arched my back and lifted my hips. He pulled down on my jeans and tugged on my panties. He pulled them both off. I felt so venerable being completely naked in front of him so I crossed my legs and reached my arms out to cover myself when he caught my hands.

_"Bella, don't. Don't hide from me. You are completely and utterly perfect."_

With that, he lifted my leg and traced kisses from my foot to my inner thigh. I gasped in response to his cold lips. I lifted myself off my back until I was kneeling on the bed just like Edward. Then he stood up and got off the bed and I swung my legs over and I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He positioned himself between my thighs. I pulled on his belt undoing the buckle and pulled it out of the loops on his jeans. Then unexpectedly I whipped his butt with it in a playful manner.

Laughing softly, he smiled and let out a playful growl._ "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you huh? You are so---"_

I cut him off, _"shhhh baby, let me finish."_

I went back to his pants and undid the button and zipper, pulling his jeans to the floor. He was wearing boxer-briefs that accentuated even sinful curve. I was shaking with anticipation and pulled on the band on the top and pulled it down, dropping it to the floor. I looked up at him and I swallowed because I realized I was in for one hell of a time. He was big in ever sense of the word and completely flawless. He smiled and chuckled at me.

This was it.

He was glancing down on me, and move me back on the bed.

_"Bella if u... anything...well, if anything feels uncomfortable just tell me to stop."_ I nodded.  
_"This is going to hurt a little at first."_

I was ready. This is what I was waiting for. All the frustration from before was gone now. I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to show him how much he means to be, and to be one with him; mind, body and soul.

He slowly thrust his hip until he entered. At first there was a sharp pang but that lasted shortly. The pain was replaced with pleasure and absolute desire. The pace was set in perfect unison with both our bodies colliding and becoming one. I moaned with satisfaction and bliss. Edward let out gasps and whispered my name over and over.

We moved together as one until we both climaxed at the same time. I was breathless and my body shivered in ecstasy, I screamed his name.

We laid in bed, collapsing next to each other. He wrapped his arm around me shoulders and whispered in my ear.

_"Thank-You Bella for making me whole again. When I left you it felt like a huge chunk of whatever was left of my heart and soul was ripped out from my chest. But you, you made me whole again."_

_"I felt the same way, but I know you wont leave me again.  
Edward I want to marry you, my answer is yes."_

_"you said you didn't want to get married!"_

_"I know I did but I realize that without you I'm nothing"_

_"Bella, you've made me the happiest man **alive**...well you know what I mean."_

We both laughed.

_"Lets do it again!"_

_"Hah! Bella aren't you hungry? You have way to much energy!"_

I jumped on top of him and teasingly pouted my lips.

_"Ok you asked for it!"_

He rolled me over and we made love all through the night. It was a new beginning of our life together. I would be with Edward for the rest of eternity.


End file.
